Regret everything
by letthefirespread
Summary: Just a short fanfic of Johanna. supposed to be one-shot but may countinue.R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

><p>I walk in the capitol streets, looking at the riducously clothed people. I shake my head. How crazy are these people, i mean, do they even notice that in the districts we wear flour sacks compared to them, and still they point and laugh. With their expensive clothes, jewlrey, furniture, and by this point I'm just really infused with digust for these people. Because they have every luxury in the world and they don't even mind having any mercy for us. They just sit back and watch us die, with pure pleasure. I guess that's why I've always hated these people, but let's face it, I'm technically one of them now. And yes, i hate being one of these people, it disgusts me, but, truth hurts, right? I make my way towards the bulding, which is supposed to be a bar, but, these idiots decided to call it a 'club'. It's big, with two stories and on the outside it has long neon-lighted tubes along the roof edge and the curves of the bulding. It has two big glass doors, which look like they are changing colors every 5 seconds. I grab the shiny-gold covered handle and pull the door open.<p>

When i enter, I'm in a faraway place. Where problems don't exist, or the hunger games, for that matter. Where it's only you and the music, sending shivers down your spine and the beat of your heart keeping up with the beat of the music. This is where i can finally relax. No wonder why almost half the victors like going here. Because it's memorizing, how the music can drag you along with the others. It can make you move to the beat, making you look a better dancer than you already are. I'm so glad i dressed proper for this 'occasion'. I'm wearing a skin-tight black dress that fits me so perfectly, that i don't even realize that i have it on, which it has alot of cleavage. I make my toward the little lighted bar they have there, where they serve every kind of liquor you can think of. I go up to mike , the guy that always serves my drinks when i'm there, and put my elbows on the counter, showing him a little bit to much of cleavage.

"Why, hello, Miss Mason. You are looking rather...delicious, today." He states to me.

"Mike, cut with the crap and get me a drink." I tell him, grinning.

"Alright, then. What'll it be?" Mike says.

"Whatever you choose for me." I tell him. He smiles and nods, turning around so he can prepare the drink for me. I turn around and lean against the counter, watching the people dance to the overly loud music. I look around squinting when i spot him. Finnick. He's making out with this women who looks like she's in her early 20's and looks like they had done extreme surgeries all over her body. They're in a corner and not even trying to hide what they're doing. I look away in disgust. I know why Finnick has to do all these things with the capitol people. It's not that he choose to, or that he enjoys it, or that he's a player. It's an obligation. Because if he hadn't accepted, Snow would've killed his whole family, which he did even if Finnick did accept. That's why I'm in the capitol, bacause he offered me a deal, and of course i didn't accept. So, one week later my whole family died. One by one. Each day one would be murderd. My mother. my little sister. My little brother. My other little brother. My father. Each day a new form of pain would develop inside of me. That conversation i had with Snow, made me regret every little word i said. I personally remember everything from that day...,

_ "Sit down, please, Miss Mason." Snow says. I cautiously eye him as i reach for the chair in front of his desk and pull it out. I sit down and look up at him. I glare at him through my bangs. I reach up and move them away from my eyes, so that he can see my glare more clearly. _

_"May i ask why am i here, lovely president?" I ask, politely, trying to hide the laughter coming from my mouth. He smiles at me, obeserving me slowly._

_"I just wanted to congratulate you, Miss Mason, for succsesfully winning the hunger games." He says. I squint at him, suspiciously._

_"That's it? You just wanted to congratulate for winning the hunger games?"_

_"Well, I have some other things to discuss with you, too."_

_"Yeah, like what? I mean you threw me a party, already and you have just congratulated me."_

_"Well, you see, Miss Mason, your games were very intresting to watch and well some capitol citizens developed a special...how should i say...hunger for you." He tells me. I look at him confused. Hunger? What does he mean by hunger? I frown, lines forming between my eyebrows. I've heard Blight sometimes talk about Snow selling victors'__ body to capitol citizens, just for pleasure. I immediately refused and rejected this in my head. I mean, i know the capitol is cruel but i didn't think they would go that far. So, now that i see what he's offering me... I begin to breath rapidly, my chest rising and falling quckily._

_"No" I answer._

_"But, why not Johanna? I mean think of what you will earn." He tells me. He gets up from his chair and circles his desk. I don't allow my eyes to follow him so i have no idea where he's going. Until the blood-scented breath hits my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I glare at whatever i'm staring at in front of me. No more than a glare, a Death glare. He whispers in my ear, almost making me puke._

_"But you have nothing to lose, Johanna. Imagine the rush of the feeling when you have sex with them. It's exciting. Imagine the rush of Money and fame and going to parties every day. They will give you jewels and stacks of money. All you have to do is pleasure them. That's all you have to do." I clench my fists together and open them again. I do this again and again._

_"No" I anwser, again. I get up slowly and turn around, to see Snow a few feet away. I walk slowly towards him. Suddenly something replaces Snow. I blink my eyes various of times, but it doesn't help. Then i see the person i hate the most, the career that tried to kill me in the arena. I start walking towards him and i feel something in my hands. My axe. I smile viciously at him and i raise the axe, about to pierce it through his heart, when i feel something collide on my cheek, with so much force, that it stings. I drop the axe and hold my cheek, hurting from the pain. Then, everything is realistic again. The axe was not an axe, it was a knife i always kept in my pocket. The career was not the career, it was President Snow. And the person who slapped me, was president snow. I look up at him and i walk towards the exit of his office. Before i open the door, i hear him say, "Johanna, just let me state that your family will have to suffer the consequences because of your stubbornness." I closed my eyes tight then opened them. Without saying anything, i stalked out of there._

...I regret everything. Suddenly, i feel a cold glass against my cheek and i look up. It's mike and apparently he's done with my drink. I smile at him and take the drink, turning around and sitting at a chair they have lined up there. I start sipping the drink slowly, until i give up and just gulp the whole thing down. I ask mike for another one. While i'm waiting, i feel arms wrap around my waist and someone presses into my back, which makes me jump a little. I turn around, to find out that it's only Finnick. I sigh and roll my eyes. I turn back around, just in time because mike hands me my drink.

"What is it Jo?" Finnick asks me.

"Nothing, nothing." I tell him.

"You know, you might think of yourself as a selfish, snarky, and mean person, but i think of you as a person who doesn't cry because she thinks there are worser things in the world and what she's living is a spekcle of dust compared to that." He tells me with a sad expression. I look up and shake my head. He gives up and goes off back to the dancing people. I gulp down my drink and pay Mike. I get up and leave the club, knowing Finnick is watching me. I sigh again.

But not even the beat of the music is enough to make you forget everything.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT. YOUR REACTION OR SOMETHING! PLEASE REVIEW. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? ANSWER IN A REVIEW, PLEASE.<strong>

**~LETTHEFIRESPREAD**


End file.
